To Have You Holding Me in Your Arms
by GlycineBleumer
Summary: It's about Sano & Sayo, if you don't like Sayo, well, that's okay. But, please just try to read it, this is my best effort of making an RK fic.


A Rurouni Kenshin Fic

To Have You Holding Me In Your Arms

Author's Note : Hi ! This is my first ever RK fic, so don't be too harsh. This is NOT my first fic, I made some Evangelion fics too! This fic is about Sayo and Sano. Well, if you don't like her, then you don't have to read this, but don't flame me! It's my own will that I like her better than the vixen Megumi! I wonder just why you guys hate Sayo. Anyway, if you want to enjoy it, then enjoy it. If you don't want to, then don't.

PS        :There are some songs that would fit to be hear while reading this fic, and those are :

             Forever Love-Rurouni Kenshin click here if you don't have it

             Painful Memories-Rurouni Kenshin click here if you don't have it

             Bittersweet Romance-Final Fantasy IX click here if you don't have it

             Fragments of Memories-Final Fantasy VIII click here if you don't have it

             A song that I don't know the title click here if you don't have it

-----=====:::::=====-----

…_No, don't die, yet! You haven't even told me your real name…!_

_            …Sayo…My name is Sayo…_

            …Sayo…? Are you… 

----- Flashback -----

She looked at me with tears of anger, the white cat breathed shallowly as I, too, stared at her eyes. Her teary eyes looked away from me and stared at the dying feline on her lap with care and affection. More tears rolled down her cheeks while I looked on my black shoes with guilt. I was going to cry, but I tried not to. I'm a boy, and boys don't cry.

            "Why did you hurt her ?", her trembling voice could be heard as a whisper. I looked at her again when I heard sobs. She was sobbing, for the cat that I hit ? For the cat that bite her hand ? I hit the cat because it hurt her, and now she was angry to me ? She should have thanked me !

            " Because it hurt you ! You should have thanked me for what I've done, or maybe you wouldn't even have your right hand anymore !", I shouted at her in anger. I shouldn't have felt guilty, I didn't do anything wrong.

            " It's better if I lost my hand than if this cat lost its life! Her life is much more important than my hand! Did you even realize that you almost killed her ?", she shouted back at me with teary eyes. I didn't understand a thing that she said, she's definitely crazy! An animal's life is more important than her right hand ? What was she thinking about ?

            " Sayo, where are you ?", a young man's voice could be heard. It seems like the young man was calling her. She stood up and walked toward me then she gave me the cat. 

            " Take care of her, I'll come back tomorrow at this time to take her.", she said with a whisper. I accept the cat with both of my hands while she looked for something in her pocket. I looked at the injured cat. She's right, the cat is dying because of me.

            " Take this with you, please take care of the cat ?", she asked me while giving me some money. I nodded and take the money. Then, a young man appeared and called her name while she ran toward him.

            " Sayo, what happened to your hand ?", he asked her with voice full of tenderness and love.

            " A cat bite me.", she said. " And the cat was hit by a boy, fortunately, the cat didn't die.", she added.

            " Let's hurry home, I'll take care of your hand when we got home. And you must have been hungry.", he said while walking to a carriage with the brown haired girl tottering behind him. He lifted her to the carriage before getting on it himself. That's when he took a last glint of me with an angry expression. I stared at the carriage as it disappeared from my sight.

---------------$$$!$$$---------------

            I looked at the sleeping cat with a questioning face as I think about the event that happened yesterday. I don't think that glamorous girl would want to come back to this ugly and old hut only to take a cat. Maybe she had forgotten about the whole thing after all, she was two hours late. 

I sat on the grass with the cat on my lap, I looked at the blue sky that is above me. That's when, I heard the footsteps of a horse and the voice of a carriage, heading toward me. On the horse is a boy with black hair, and inside the carriage is a girl with brown hair who looked outside the carriage excitedly. I stood up to welcome her, while she got down from the tall white carriage. She ran towards me while carrying an empty wooden basket.

" Is the cat okay ?", She asked me while looking at the cat that is in my arms, vast asleep.

" She couldn't walk yet.", I told her, with an annoyed tone.

" Thank you for your care, may I take this cat ?", she asked me nicely. This is the first time she had ever said something politely to me, and I know exactly why she said it that way. She wants something. Girls her type wouldn't even want to talk to a street boy like me, if she didn't want something. 

" I **want** you to take it. This cat is really lazy!", I answered her harshly. She smiled at me, and I looked at her eyes. We stared at each other for awhile, until I remembered something about her hand. I gazed at her bandaged hand, and asked…

" Why do you want to take care of something that had hurt you ?", I asked.

" Because God said we must forgive if we want to be forgiven.", she said to me while still smiling even more brightly.

" Who are you ? Are you a Christian ?", I asked her. I wonder, what would a Christian would be doing in this king of place ? I thought Christian would be hung if a police found them.

" I am Magdalia. And yes, I am a Christian.", I tightened. She confessed to me that she is a Christian ? Hah…She must have been joking! I looked at her with a weird expression.

" Don't joke at me or I'll punch you on the nose!", I threaten her. She smiled more wider and took my hand.

" Hey, let go of me!", I shouted at her, that she replied with an innocent laugh. She took me to her carriage, and there, I saw the young man who seemed to hate me yesterday.

" Onii-sama, this is the boy I told you about. I told you he wouldn't attack me if I said I'm a Christian!", She smiled to her big brother who seems to be around seventeen years old. I caught a glimpse of a Katana on his hip. I got really scared. He use a Katana !

" What's your name ?", he asked me monotonously. He looked at me from the tip of my toe until the end of my hair.

" Sa…Sanosuke.", I answered him tremblingly. He smiled warmly at me.

" My name is Amakusa Shogo, and this is my little sister, Magdalia.", he told me still with a smile. But, even though he did smile at me, I was still scared of him. I don't know what makes me scared, maybe it was because of yesterday, when he seemed to be really angry with me.

" May I call you Sano ?", Magdalia asked.

" Well, okay…", I said. Sano is not as good as Sanosuke, but I was scared of her brother, so I just said yes.

" Then call me Sayo!", she smiled joyfully to me…

---------------$$$!$$$---------------

" Hey, Sano! I got two teddy bears from my brother's friend. One of it is for you!", she shouted at me while running toward me, bringing two fury teddy bears in her arms. Her hazel hair was tied by two blue ribbons that flew as she ran.

" Teddy bears ? I'm a boy, ya' know ? And I don't play with dolls like girls do.", I answered her.

" Well, you don't have to play with it, you can just keep it as a gift.", she said to me with a smile that had always light my days. I look at her with a confused face for the thousandth time.

" I'll accept it.", I told her while taking one Teddy bear from her arms. She looked up at me, and smiled again, as her jade eyes reflected the sun rays. I blushed, and looked away to the sky where the sun seemed to smile at me…

---------------$$$!$$$---------------

"Sano, look at this bird, it fell from its nest yesterday, and it broke its wings.Can you help it ?", she asked me while cradling a bunch of linens where a little bird lay droopily.

" I'm not a doctor, I can't help that creature.", I told her with a bit of sarcasm in my voice.

" But that kitten you took care of, could already climb a tree now.", she told me, ignoring my sarcasm.

" (sigh) Okay…But if it die, don't blame me, okay ?", I said to her.

" Yes, I wouldn't blame you. I promise!", she said to me excitedly. " But if you killed it on purpose, the Holy Father above would be really angry!", she added.

" The Holy Father above ? What d'you mean ? Your father's gone, or somethin' ?", I asked her. Well, I didn't mean to be that rude, but it just came out of my mouth.

" Yes, my father is gone, but the Holy Father is immortal, and He loves you and me! He had sent His only Son to earth to save us all, and made us to be His children of light!", she told me with a complete excitement, but I don't understand a word she said.

" You made me more confused. Me ? Saved ? By what ? Killer gangs ?", I asked her.

" No, He saved us all from our sins.", she told me, still with a bright smile. "Now, we can go to heaven because the Holy Father forgave us.", she added.

" Hey, I thought YOU don't have any sin.", I asked her, again.

" Everyone have a sin from their birth, because our descendants, Eve and Adam, eaten the fruit of inteligence. That made us guilty for tresspassing the Holy Father's command.", she explained me.

" So, you're saying that I have a father up there who loves me more than Sagara-sempai do?", I asked her with a confused look.

" Yes, His love is more than anything you could ever think of!", She said to me, much more brighter.

" Yeah, right!", I said in a sarcastic voice, " He 'loves' me so!".

" I'm telling you the truth!", she said angrily at me…

----------$$$!$$$----------

" Sano…I…I'm going back to China. I only wanted to say good bye…", she said to me with her sorrowful jade eyes.

" What do you mean ? Is our friendship ends in here ?", I asked her.

" No, our friendship is eternal, and no one could break it except God.", she said to me while crying, even though she was smiling.

" We're still friends, right ?", I asked her.

" Yes, I'll never forget you.", she smiled to me. We looked on each other's eyes, then she hugged me. I was surprised, but I except it, and hugged her too. We hugged each other on the meadow as the birds chirped happily. 

I may not see her anymore, but knowing that we're still friends and she would not forget me made me so happy… 

-----Flashback finished-----

" Are you…Are you…Sayo ?", I asked her while looking at her teary jade eyes. It's…It's her! 

" Sano, I'll never forget you…", she whispered.

" Neither do I…", I said to her while cradling her. I could felt her breathing shallowly, when she suddenly breathed her last breath and left the world.

" Sayo…Why should it be like this ? We've met again, but now you left me!", I shouted to the sky as if she was up there.

I shall never forget you, and I shall always be besides you, guiding you through your problems… 

            " Sayo…I shall never forget you either…I promise.", I whispered to myself.

Keep your promise…Ich liebe dich… 

            " I love you too…"

-----=====:::::=====-----

Author's Note : Fiuuh, it's finished. Well, do you like it ? I hope you do, I spent a whole month finishing this. Anyway, if you don't like it, it's truly okay, but will you please tell me which part is bad, and what should I do about it. Maybe I could do some editing. I'm not going to make you review my fic, I only want you to be a responsible reader, and tell me what can I do to improve my fic. Uhmm, thank you for reading it, 'hope you enjoyed it !

- A Y A N A M I   R E I


End file.
